Dream Too Much
by ame to ai
Summary: Yamanaka Ino menjalani hidup yang serupa mimpi. Sedangkan Itachi, ia hanyalah pria yang baru saja menemukan mimpinya sendiri. Namun, akan selalu ada aral yang merintang baik itu mimpi maupun kehidupan nyata. ONESHOT. AU. Gift fic for INOcent Cassiopeia.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Yamanaka Ino menjalani hidup yang serupa mimpi. Sedangkan Itachi, ia hanyalah pria yang baru saja menemukan mimpinya sendiri. Namun, akan selalu ada aral yang merintang baik itu mimpi maupun kehidupan nyata.

Pairing: ItachixIno

Rated: T

Warnings: Totally AU. Maybe OOC.

Ame to ai's note: It's a gift fic for INOcent Cassiopeia. Tetap semangat menjalankan tugas yang mulia walau jauh disana. Hug and a lot of kisses for you dear, ganbatte!^^

* * *

Dituntun oleh pelayan pria ke meja yang telah disediakan, seorang pria menggandeng seorang wanita memasuki ruangan itu. Beberapa pasang mata menatap kedatangan keduanya, bagaimana tidak bila keduanya terlihat sangat serasi. Bagai pasangan boneka yang dimiliki hampir setiap anak kecil perempuan, Ken dan Barbie. Hanya saja dengan setelan hitam dan kemeja berwarna _misty grey_ yang dikenakannya, Itachi jauh lebih maskulin dan berkharisma dibandingkan dengan pasangan laki-laki Barbie. Sedangkan Ino, pendek kata, ia adalah impian hampir semua perempuan.

 _Off shoulder dress_ berwarna ungu yang dikenakannya tidak menampakkan aset yang dimilikinya tapi cantik saat memeluk tubuhnya, dengan bagian bawah yang membentuk _A line,_ lekuk tubuh Ino semakin indah dipandang. Dengan bantuan profesional rambutnya yang lurus telah ditata menjadi gelombang besar-besar di bagian ujungnya, surai pirang itu kini tergerai, membingkai wajahnya yang oval. _Make-up_ minimalis yang menghiasi wajahnya hanya semakin memancarkan kecantikan sejati yang dimilikinya. Penampilannya dilengkapi dengan sepasang _strap high heels_ hitam setinggi 7 inci yang membuat kaki ramping itu semakin menjulang indah.

Dia cantik, bertubuh indah, dan memiliki otak brilian. Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis cemerlang yang menjadi salah satu staff di Micro Philosophy, sebuah tempat yang menawarkan berbagai macam kosmetik dengan substansi yang berasal dari alam yang digabungkan metode canggih _anti-aging_ dengan praktisi paling mutakhir. Menjadi dokter di tempat itu merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri baginya, bukan karena klinik estetika yang menawarkan pelayanan VIP terbaik dengan standar internasional itu hanya dapat dimasuki oleh mereka yang berkantung tebal namun, lebih karena kepuasan pribadi ketika ia bisa membangun rasa percaya diri orang lain.

Kakak dan beberapa sahabatnya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia menjalani hidup yang menjadi impian kebanyakan wanita. Ia sendiri tidak menampiknya, hidupnya memang jauh dari kata buruk tapi tentu saja, semua yang ia dapatkan adalah hasil kerja kerasnya. Berbicara tentang mimpi yang jadi nyata, saat ini memang benar-benar mimpi jadi nyata untuknya. Ia semakin dekat dengan Itachi, satu-satunya pria yang 'dilihat'nya saat ini. Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan dan dorongan yang diberikan oleh Mikoto, ibu Itachi yang secara kebetulan juga klien Ino, mereka sudah beberapa kali jalan bersama. Beberapa bulan berlalu, mereka semakin mengenal satu sama lain.

Tapi kali ini makan malam mereka sedikit berbeda. Restoran Prancis yang dipilih Itachi itu sedikit menakutkan bagi Ino, ia memang banyak diundang klien ke sebuah hotel atau restoran mewah tapi tidak seperti ini. Langit-langit ruangan itu tinggi menjulang, di tengah-tengahnya terdapat lampu gantung yang besar, membuat ia merasa kecil. Sisi-sisi dinding yang besar diselimuti oleh beberapa lukisan tentang pedesaan yang sangat besar dan beberapa dinding dibiarkan kosong selain ditempeli beberapa lampu yang memberikan sinar keemasan. Tirai berwarna merah darah menutupi jendela-jendela yang jauh lebih besar dari ukuran standar. Para tamu datang dengan pakaian terbaiknya, dan para pelayan memberikan servis terbaik mereka. Secara keseluruhan, hanya kata kemewahan dan kemegahan yang dapat disandingkan dengan tempat itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum pada pelayan yang menarik kursinya dan membukakan napkin ke pangkuannya. Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu pergi. Pandangan Ino tertuju pada alat makan yang terlalu banyak bertebaran, lalu ke lilin di dalam gelas kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah meja, sebelum memandang ke sekeliling ruangan sesaat dan berhenti untuk menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Tatapan mata Itachi tak lepas dari wanita itu.

Menutupi rona di wajahnya ia berkata, "kau berusaha membunuhku ya?"

Dengan santai pria itu menjawab, "tidak sebelum.."

"Sebelum?"

"Memesan makanan," Itachi membuka buku menu.

Ino mengikutinya, tapi dengan segera menutupnya ketika melihat bahasa asing yang tak dikuasainya berderet. Bahasa Inggris, Korea, bahkan mandarin dapat ia mengerti, tapi Prancis? _Tidak, terima kasih._ "Pilihkan untukku, kumohon." Pintanya dengan manis.

"Tidak ingin memilih?" Pria itu memandangnya dengan geli, sudut-sudut bibir Itachi sudah sedikit terangkat ke atas.

"Bukan karena aku tidak mengerti makanan yang ada di menu hanya saja, aku percaya padamu," sahut Ino, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya diakhir kalimat.

Senyum itu menular, Itachi tak dapat lagi mempertahankan wajah Uchihanya. "Baiklah."

Setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka pergi, pria itu bertanya lagi. "Kau tidak menyukai tempat ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Sejujurnya aku lebih suka tempat terakhir kita pergi," jawab Ino jujur.

"Taman?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "tapi kurasa tak apa sesekali berganti suasana," timpalnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Seorang pelayan lain datang dan menuangkan _red wine Chateau_ tahun 1987.

Setelah pelayan itu bergerak menjauh, Itachi berucap. "Sebenarnya tempat ini memiliki kenangan tersendiri untuk keluargaku."

"Jadi... bukan hanya untuk mengganti suasana." Gumam Ino lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak," wajah Itachi kembali ke wajah lamanya yang hanya menyiratkan satu kata, keseriusan. "Ditempat ini ayahku melamar ibuku."

Debar-debar di dada gadis Yamanaka itu mulai bergemuruh kala firasatnya mulai berbisik nakal. "Oh," hanya itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hn." Itachi semakin menatap dalam wanita di depannya, "dan jika kau tidak keberatan, mereka ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

Ino mengangguk kecil, "tentu saja tidak, akan sangat menyenangkan bisa mengenal ayahmu Itachi."

Kecanggungan itu terselamatkan oleh datangnya makanan pembuka dari menu yang mereka pesan. Dengan itu, mereka makan dengan hening. Makanan utama datang. Puluhan menit berselang, kini pencuci mulut yang dihidangkan, keduanya bertahan dalam kesunyian. Hanya komentar tentang lezatnya hidangan dan merdunya suara musik yang sesekali terlontar dari Ino.

Seluruh masa remajanya telah dihabiskan Itachi untuk menuntut pendidikan agar dapat menjadi pewaris _Uchiha Corporation. D_ emi menuruti keinginan sang ayah, ia hampir tidak memperdulikan keinginannya sendiri. Pria berumur 28 tahun itu tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bermimpi. Namun kali ini, kehendak sang ayah akan pendamping untuknya sejalan dengan _kebutuhan_ nya.

Kebutuhan Itachi mencuat setelah ia bertemu dengan wanita muda itu, pirang pucatnya membuat iris biru indah itu sangat menonjol. Bukan hanya kecantikannya, semua tabiat gadis itu menariknya bagai magnet. Di pertemuan pertama, dokter cantik itu menegurnya dengan ketus karena menganggu _treatment_ ibunya. Di pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya gadis itu terus membuatnya penasaran dengan sikapnya yang tak pernah statis.

Dan kini, setelah berbulan-bulan mengenalnya, Itachi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkan gadis itu dari otaknya. Gadis cantik itu menorehkan namanya di seluruh rencana masa depan yang dimilikinya. Yamanaka Ino membuat Itachi memiliki mimpinya sendiri, untuk pertama kali. Dan ia ingin memuwujudkan mimpi itu, hanya dengannya.

Oleh karena itu, setelah Itachi menghabiskan separuh dari makanan pencuci mulut di piringnya dan menyesap anggur merah di gelasnya ia meraih tangan Ino, menggenggamnya, setelah perhatian gadis itu tertuju padanya, Itachi memberanikan diri kemudian berkata.

"Ino," diam-diam pria itu menarik nafas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat ketika membuka mata di pagi hari."

~.

 **Di malam yang sama...**

Memecah keheningan yang canggung wanita berumur 25 tahun itu berkata, "kita sudah sampai."

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya memandang deretan mobil yang berjejer rapi di _basement_ apartemen milik gadis berambut pirang itu. Tangan Yamanaka cantik itu lebih erat menggenggam tas tangan kecilnya yang berwarna hitam sebelum memberanikan diri menolehkan kepala ke kanan untuk memandang laki-laki yang berada di balik kemudi. Manik biru indahnya segera tertumbuk pada _dashboard_ dihadapannya ketika ia melihat pria itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

' _Berhenti bersikap seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta Ino!'_ Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengangkat kepala dan memandang pria itu. "Malam ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

Uchiha Itachi menjawab perkataan gadis itu hanya dengan sebuah gumaman. Senyum langka terpahat di wajah pria itu, walau lengkungan sudut-sudut bibir itu tipis, tapi tetap saja membuat perasaan hangat menjalar di hati Ino. Tangan kiri pria itu bergerak mendekat, perlahan lalu mengenggam tangan kanannya yang berada di pangkuan. Udara terlupakan, degup jantung menjadi lagu pengiring di keheningan. Tangan yang besar itu terasa menghangatkan tangan kirinya yang dingin. Jari-jemari mereka yang terkait saling mengisi satu sama lain, rasanya sempurna.

"Kau kedinginan," ucap pria itu.

' _Aku tidak kedinginan, hanya gugup.'_ Tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya oleh karena itu, "sedikit." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mendengar itu Itachi meremas lembut tangan gadis yang digenggamnya, ibu jarinya bergerak naik-turun di punggung tangan Ino, menawarkan ketenangan yang gadis itu butuhkan. Hal kecil yang dilakukan pria itu berefek besar, kegugupan milik pirang cantik itu terkikis. Biru itu kini dapat menatap dalam-dalam hilam kelam milik Uchiha. Sebuah pengakuan telah lama diutarakannya pada diri sendiri, dia mencintai Itachi. Pria yang sudah enam bulan ini dikenalnya. Ketenangan dan kharisma pria itu menjerat hatinya.

Beberapa saat lalu, diiringi oleh bunyi biola yang mengalun, di restoran yang berkelas, Itachi telah mengutarakan niatnya untuk mempertemukannya kepada kedua orang tuanya secara resmi. Selain dari pernyataan niat untuk menuju jenjang keseriusan dengan cara konvensional. Pria itu bahkan belum mengucapkan kata cinta. Tapi, bukankah sebuah lamaran akan jauh lebih baik dari semua kata cinta? Jawabannya tentu saja iya!

Semua berjalan sempurna, bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu sempurna. Namun, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang berada jauh di dasar hatinya membuatnya meragu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya yang membuat ia belum siap untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang senada dengan pria itu. Tapi perasaan itu hanya dianggapnya sebagai egek dari kegugupan semata, tidak lebih.

Mata gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "terima kasih untuk malam ini." Perlahan ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang pria menoleh ke kiri untuk membuka pintu sebelum suara baritone itu memanggilnya.

"Ino."

Sontak gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara, dan tiba-tiba bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan milik Itachi. Tangan kanan pria itu menangkup pipi kirinya. Tangan itu hangat, sehangat bibir pria itu yang bergerak perlahan, menikmati setiap waktu yang bergulir. Kupu-kupu yang berada di perutnya sulit untuk dijinakan, ratusan pasang sayap itu menggelitik hatinya kala pertautan tanda kasih sayang itu berlangsung.

Semuanya terasa alami, perasaan yang dirasakannya, hati Itachi untuknya, tak dapat disangkal bahwa semuanya terasa sempurna. Kedua tangan gadis Yamanaka itu tetap terpaku di pangkuannya tapi lambat-laun Ino menyambut. Setelah beberapa saat, ciuman itu berakhir dengan keengganan keduanya. Tangan kanan Itachi masih menangkup wajah gadis cantik itu, kepalanya kembali mendekat lalu mengecup kening gadis itu sebelum benar-benar melepaskan diri.

Kepala Ino sedikit tertunduk, poninya hanya berhasil menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku.."

Itachi menyahut, "beristirahatlah."

" _Good night."_ Ucap Ino sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

Memaksa kedua tungkai kakinya yang terasa goyah, gadis itu berjalan anggun. Ino menahan diri sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menoleh tapi sia-sia, otaknya dan hatinya tak lagi sinkron. Kepalanya berputar sedikit, mobil hitam itu masih disana, sosok samar Itachi masih menatapnya. Ino mendorong pintu kaca yang terasa berat di tangannya yang lemas. Ia telah masuk ke ruangan kecil tempat dua buah lift berada. Pandangan ke tempat parkir sudah terhalang, tak lama, deru mesin terdengar menjauh.

Keluar dari keanggunannya ia bersandar di tembok, sebelum merosot dan membungkuk, satu tangan di lutut, yang satunya lagi di dada untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Beberapa kali Ino mengeluarkan nafas dari mulut. Tanpa bercermin pun ia tahu wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Denting kedatangan lift membuat Yamanaka itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah tenang. Dengan santai ia melangkah masuk ke kotak itu, meletakkan sidik jari ke tempatnya, ia menekan tombol 10, lantai kamarnya berada. Yang ia butuhkan adalah sesegera mungkin sampai ke dalam kamarnya agar ia bisa memekik senang, melompat-lompat kecil, maupun menjerit bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum menyampaikan berita bahagia itu pada kakaknya tercinta lewat telpon.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat kala pintu kamarnya sudah terlihat. Bergegas ia melepaskan diri dari alas kaki dan menuju kamarnya namun, semua gerakannya terhenti kala ia mendengar suara sesenggukan di antara kegelapan. Saat lampu menyala, orang yang paling ingin diajaknya bicara sudah di depan mata dengan wajah basah oleh air mata dan noda kemerahan di beberapa tempat yang akan berubah menjadi ungu beberapa hari kemudian.

"Kakak?" Ino segera mendekat untuk memeluk kakaknya.

Dirangkulan adiknya, tangis wanita itu lebih menjadi-jadi, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pakaian gadis yang lebih muda darinya. Tetes-tetes kesedihan terus bergulir deras dari kedua mata lelah itu, isakan kesengsaraan terus bersahut-sahutan. Yang dapat Ino lakukan hanyalah menemaninya dan memberikan sentuhan kecil yang ia harap dapat sedikit menenangkan. Satu tangan Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung kakaknya dengan lembut sedangkan yang lain membelai kepala yang warnanya serupa dengan miliknya.

Setelah tangis kakaknya reda, Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ayaka menarik diri, masih sambil menunduk ia mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya. Sebuah desis kesakitan keluar dari mulut wanita itu kala ia terlalu kuat menekan memar di wajahnya.

Hatinya teremas kuat kala memandang kakaknya yang sekarang. Wanita kuat yang teramat ia kagumi itu telah memudar, digantikan oleh wanita yang terikat oleh cinta yang rapuh, terkungkung oleh jeruji besi bernama pernikahan, dan terpasung oleh komitmen. Rahang Ino mengeras, tak tahan lagi untuk bertanya, "siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Sunyi.

Tak butuh otaknya berputar keras untuk menduga siapa pelakunya. Kakaknya seorang guru taman kanak-kanak, semua rekan kerjanya adalah wanita. Jalan yang ia lalui dari tempat kerja ke tempat tinggalnya mungkin jalur teraman di Konoha, tidak akan ada tindak kejahatan yang terjadi di depan gedung pusat keamanan. Kemungkinan besar orang yang tega melakukan itu adalah suaminya. "Kenta, ya kan?"

Lagi-lagi tangis kakaknya meledak. Ino hanya dapat kembali merengkuhnya dan menawarkan sedikit ketenangan dari dekapan.

Wanita itu melepaskan diri dan duduk dengan tegak. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," ucap sang kakak disela-sela tangis.

"Aku kira semua permasalahan itu telah selesai dua tahun lalu," komentarnya sambil mengambil kotak tissu di atas meja nakas, mengambil selembar, lalu mengusap perlahan air yang mengalir di pipi sang kakak.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, pada mulanya. Tapi..." ia jeda sejenak, lalu menatap adiknya lekat.

"Ceritakanlah, semoga aku harap dengan itu kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Apa yang diceritakan Ayaka setelahnya membuat darah Ino mendidih, tiba-tiba manusia yang menjadi kakak iparnya menjadi mahluk yang paling dibencinya. Perih terasa kala ia mendengar kakak yang disayanginya tersakiti. Ia muak mendengar bagaimana laki-laki itu memperlakukan kakaknya.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya. Beban telah terangkat di satu hati namun sedikit menodai hati yang lain. Bunga-bunga cinta yang merekah tersapu dengan cepat oleh badai yang dibawa oleh dunia nyata.

~.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Ino melangkah keluar dari pintu apartemennya, dengan berat hati ia harus meninggalkan kakaknya untuk bekerja. Sepanjang perjalanan kepalanya dipenuhi dengan semua cerita yang tadi malam kakaknya ceritakan. Pria itu dengan bodohnya bermain api tepat ketika kakaknya hamil muda anak pertama mereka dua tahun yang lalu. Dan itu terus berlangsung hingga malaikat kecil itu lahir. Itu yang ia ketahui. Tapi setelah apa yang kakaknya ceritakan tadi malam ia mengerti bahwa terjangan badai dalam bentuk orang ketiga itu hanyalah sebuah pembuka dari masalah yang sebenarnya.

Pernikahan itu tak lagi sama, keduanya bagai musuh yang berada di dalam satu atap. Tidak ada lagi cinta. Meskipun begitu, kakaknya terus bertahan demi sang buah hati. Dengan kebesaran hatinya ia menempuh berbagai cara agar pernikahan mereka terus bertahan, dan kembali seperti semula. Tapi itu lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dilakukan. Semua bentuk _abusive_ telah diterimanya, mulai dari terpaan cacian dan makian yang terlontar hingga penganiayaan dalam bentuk pukulan.

Dan, puncaknya adalah tadi malam.

Suzuki Kenta, kakak iparnya itu adalah pria yang selalu terlihat lemah, tidak hanya fisik tapi prinsip. Dia hanyalah pria lemah yang beruntung karena terlahir di keluarga kaya dan beruntung karena mendapatkan hati kakaknya. Kakaknya yang tulus mencinta tanpa buta akan kilau harta. Pada awalnya mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Cinta seakan-akan selalu memancar dari keduanya. Mereka saling menerima segala kekurangan yang ada. Bersama, Kenta dan Ayaka terlihat saling melengkapi. Keduanya adalah _role model_ pernikahan impian untuk Ino. Tapi, tahun penuh madu yang kakaknya terima tak bertahan lebih dari hitungan jari di satu tangan.

Dan itu memunculkan sebuah pertanyaan utama, bagaimana mungkin pria yang tadinya terlalu lemah untuk disandingkan dengan sang kakak kini meraih julukan pria paling bajingan di seluruh dunia?

Tentu saja Ino tahu, bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari pertanyaan itu.

Bis yang ditumpanginya berhenti tak jauh dari deretan bangunan yang menjual barang-barang dengan merk luar yang tak pernah sepi dicari oleh para pelancong. Etalase luas yang baru saja dilewatinya memamerkan sepasang sepatu yang setara dengan gajinya selama satu tahun. Barang-barang seperti itulah yang selalu melekat di tubuh tamu mereka yang berkunjung ke klinik tempatnya bekerja.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, para klien berdatangan sesuai dengan jam yang dijadwalkan dan ia akan bisa makan siang tepat waktu dan menelpon kakaknya. Tapi semua tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Setelah klien terakhir pergi meninggalkan ruangan Ino, ketukan di pintu terdengar, gadis manis berkepala indigo itu sudah melongok dari balik pintu.

"Bo-boleh aku masuk?" Hinata, rekannya sesama dokter bertanya.

Untuk beberapa detik lamanya Ino tertegun, temannya yang satu itu sudah lama sekali tidak berbicara terbata-bata. Dan itu berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ino mempersilahkan dengan keriangannya seperti biasa, "tentu saja Hinata."

"Te-terima kasih." Baru saja bokong gadis itu menyentuh kursi dan pintu tertutup rapat, Hinata meledak dalam tangis.

"Hinata?" Ino bergegas mengambil tempat duduk di samping sahabatnya itu, ia memberikan Hinata afeksi yang sama seperti yang ia berikan kepada kakaknya, dekapan, dan belaian menenangkan.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku..."

Ino menarik diri agar dapat menatap sahabatnya, tapi gadis itu menunduk, rambut Hinata membuat tirai di kanan-kiri wajahnya, matanya tertutupi oleh poni. "Mau kuambilkan air?"

"Ti-tidak terima kasih."

Wajah Hinata yang lebih pucat dari biasanya membuat gadis itu bertanya sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening sahabatnya itu. "Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Gadis yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kuat.

"Kalau begitu ada apa?"

Hinata mulai sesenggukan, "dia, di-dia..."

Tidak sulit menerka 'dia' yang sahabatnya itu maksudkan, "Naruto?"

Hinata mengangguk saat nama calon tunangannya disebut.

Ino sudah terlalu banyak mendengar tentang pertengkaran sebelum pernikahan, jadi ia pikir ini adalah salah satunya. "Aku yakin kalian bisa melewati perbedaan pendapat itu. Lima bulan waktu yang cukup untuk kalian berdamai sebelum menuju altar, ya kan?"

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat sebelum berkata dengan nada putus asa. "A-aku harap aku mati saja," tubuh gadis itu berguncang oleh kesedihan.

"Jangan berkata begitu!" Lekas-lekas Ino memeluk sahabatnya lebih kuat, sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya. "Kumohon jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi, oke," bujuk gadis pirang itu.

"A-aku tidak sanggup lagi," suara Hinata yang lembut berubah parau, wajahnya berkerut di tengah, menandakan sakit secara emosinal yang teramat sangat.

"Apa dia melukaimu?"

Gadis itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di keningnya yang berdenyut sebelum menutup mulutnya, seakan dengan itu dapat menangkal tangis lain yang mengancam keluar. Setelah beberapa puluh detik lamanya, akhirnya Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Ti-tidak secara fisik."

Ino menghela nafas berat, "lalu..."

"Di-dia mengkhianatiku," kepala Hinata semakin tertunduk, hingga dagunya menempel ke dadanya.

Putri bungsu Yamanaka itu berlutut agar dapat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang tertunduk, tangannya mengusir rambut yang menjuntai di wajah gadis itu. "Hinata..." suara Ino melembut, "aku tahu ini pasti berat bagimu. Kau gadis yang sangat baik, mungkin memang dia tidak layak untukmu." Ia terdiam sejenak, menunggu reaksi Hinata.

Namun, tangis sahabatnya tak jua surut, karena itu Ino kembali membuka mulut. "Aku memang tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama tapi, aku yakin, suatu saat nanti Naruto pasti akan mendapat balasannya. Ia akan menyadari bahwa kau teramat, sangat, jauh lebih baik dari wanita itu."

Tangis kawan sejawatnya kembali membludak. Ino mulai sedikit panik, "apa ada ucapanku yang salah Hinata?"

Tangis Hinata tersedu-sedu.

"Kumohon, katakan sesuatu."

Walau derai tangis telah memudar, gadis itu masih tenggelam dalam isakan.

"Hinata?"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepala, matanya sembab, wajahnya basah oleh tetes kesedihan, bibir gadis itu bergetar tatkala menguak kenyataan pahit yang memuakkan. "Bukan wanita. Naruto selingkuh dengan Sai."

Tiba-tiba semua curahan hati Sakura, sahabatnya yang lain terulang kembali di otaknya. Kata demi kata, kalimat yang saat itu terasa tidak masuk akal kini berubah wujud menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang melengkapi fakta yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Bila apa yang dikatakan gadis bersurai indigo itu benar maka, begitu pula dengan semua dugaan Sakura tentang orientasi seksual pacarnya yang menyimpang. Sai adalah biseksual, dan begitu juga dengan Naruto?

"Aku melihat mereka berciuman lalu mereka... me-mereka..." wajah gadis itu mengernyit.

Lagi-lagi, kesengsaraan tumpah-ruah dalam bentuk air mata.

"Sshh..." Ino memeluk Hinata erat-erat, "aku ada disini..."

Butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkan Hinata, jam makan siang terlewati, tapi Ino sama sekali tidak keberatan bila itu dapat meringankan sedikit beban sahabatnya itu. Setelah kejadian itu, jam kerja berakhir dengan teramat cepat. Dengan bergegas ia menuju tempat tinggalnya. Tapi, ketika ia pulang apartemennya sudah kosong, tidak ada wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu dimanapun.

Tangan Ino merogoh saku khusus di dalam tasnya. Sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk sepuluh menit lalu menjelaskan kepergian Ayaka ke Konoha, tempat kedua orang tua mereka berada. Berkali-kali ia mencoba, kakaknya tak juga mengangkat panggilan darinya. Karena khawatir, ia menelpon rumahnya, setelah orang tuanya berjanji untuk menghubunginya ketika sang kakak sampai barulah Ino bisa menghempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa.

Dua jam kemudian Ayaka menelepon, dengan itu Ino bisa menghela nafas lega. Kakaknya memutuskan untuk pergi, menghindari Kenta selama beberapa waktu, menenangkan pikiran, dan menikmati waktu bersama Tomoya, malaikat kecilnya dan kedua orang tuanya. Bagi Ino, kakaknya tetaplah contoh istri yang sempurna. Walau senyumnya selama ini hanya menutupi kepedihan hati. Meskipun keluarga bahagia yang selama ini ditampilkan olehnya di berbagai sosial media dusta belaka. Ia menganggap itu hanyalah bentuk lain dari harapan yang kakaknya miliki tentang bentuk indah kehidupan setelah pernikahan. Ia tidak akan menyebut itu kepalsuan karena ia tidak memiliki hak sama sekali untuk menghakimi siapapun, terlebih kakak yang dicintainya. Tidak akan, itu sudah pasti. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa untuk mereka yang tercinta.

~.

 **Pagi berikutnya...  
**

Ino mengerang, tanpa membuka mata ia meraih bantal untuk menutupi kepalanya dari bunyi bising yang mengganggu lalu melanjutkan tidur. Kelopak matanya bagai diganduli beban seberat sepuluh ton, tak mau terbuka, tapi ia tak sepenuhnya terlelap. Alam sadar dan alam bawah sadarnya seakan berbenturan. Kenyataan mustahil yang baru-baru ini ia ketahui, lagi-lagi terulang dengan rapi di mimpinya. Kemarin adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya, secara emosional. Semua kekacauan itu seakan berkonspirasi untuk menyerang orang-orang yang disayanginya dalam waktu yang sama.

Kekacauan di mimpinya seakan berganti wujud menjadi bunyi hentakan, dan bunyi itu semakin menggaung dan keras. Saat biru indahnya kembali terbuka barulah ia sadar bahwa apa yang didengarnya bukanlah mimpi, tapi ketukan di pintu. Ada tamu yang berkunjung ke apartemennya. _Tamu?_ Dengan malas Ino bangkit dari ranjangnya, menatap cermin sekilas sebelum bergerak ke pintu. Rasa kantuknya serta-merta hilang tatkala pria yang sangat ia kenal itu sudah berdiri di balik pintu.

' _Itachi?!'_

Ino menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari tangannya selama beberapa detik sebelum membuka pintu. "Pagi," sapanya.

Itachi mengangguk, lalu ia bertanya. "Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, silahkan masuk." Hanya butuh tiga langkah dari pintu untuk sampai ke sofa panjang yang menjadi ruang tamu, dan ruang santai di apartemen sederhana milik gadis itu. "Silahkan duduk," tambah Ino.

"Untukmu." Itachi menyerahkan satu bungkus kantung kertas berukuran sedang berlabel _coffee shop_ favorit mereka yang ternyata berisi empat potong _muffin blueberry_ dan dua cup cappucino panas.

"Seperti yang aku suka," wajahnya berbinar-binar saat menyesap kopi panas itu. " _Thanks_."

Itachi duduk dengan tangan saling terkait di antara kedua pahanya, tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan, membuat sejumput rambut membingkai kanan-kiri wajahnya. Ketenangan tak meninggalkan wajahnya kala ia bertanya. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, Ino balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada _cup_ kopinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Kau tahu, dengan segala pengamanan dan sistem kunci sidik jari di lift..." kalimatnya tak terselesaikan, "oh, aku tahu. Gedung ini milik ayahmu juga kah?" Nadanya tak bersemangat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Ino." Suara Itachi tidak meninggi namun ketegasan yang terkandung di dalamnya membuat gadis itu mengangkat pandangannya.

Ino menatap pria itu dengan serius, "kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Itachi?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan dan pesan yang kukirim," ujarnya datar.

Ino mengelak. "Aku hanya... sibuk."

"Aku kira kau punya alasan yang lebih baik lagi dari itu," kedua sudut alis Itachi saling terkait.

"Itu bukan alasan." Sanggahnya terdengar lemah.

"Lalu?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menunduk. "Aku jujur saat mengatakan aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Banyak yang harus kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini semenjak... kedatangan kakakku." Saat berbicara, kedua tangan gadis itu terus menggenggam erat _cup_ kopinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, jika itu yang kau mau." Itachi menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan, "tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh ketika aku mengutarakan niatku. Keseriusanku." Setetes kekecewaan terbersit dari nada pria itu.

Ino memberanikan diri menatap lurus pria di depannya, "aku percaya padamu dan semua yang kau katakan, hanya saja..."

"Katakan!" Nada Itachi tak lagi datar tapi sedikit mendesak.

Ino meletakkan kopi di atas meja, dengan kedua tangan, ia menangkup wajahnya sesaat sebelum menegakkan tubuh bersamaan dengan satu helaan nafas yang berat. "Hanya saja kau terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kenyataan." Kedua tangan Ino terangkat ke atas, gestur menyerah. Kemudian salah satunya terjulur ke arah Itachi sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau, pewaris _Uchiha Corporation_ yang bisa mendapatkan siapa saja malah menjatuhkan hati padaku? Tanpa berusaha menyentuhku lebih dari sebatas sebuah ciuman kau mengajakku untuk menemui kedua orang tuamu, untuk mendapatkan restu dari mereka?"

Kedua tangan Yamanaka cantik itu terhempas ke sisi tubuhnya. "Dunia sempurna yang dulu kupercayai kini hancur berantakan tepat di depan mataku. Pria yang selama ini kupandang orang yang paling baik sedunia ternyata brengsek, ia telah menyakiti kakakku bertahun-tahun lamanya. Teman yang selama ini kuanggap pasangan paling sempurna ternyata memendam rahasia kelam yang memuakkan." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya saat bayangan Hinata dan Naruto terlintas.

Apa yang menimpa kakak dan sahabatnya berefek besar. Jauh di dasar hati kehancuran telah terjadi, persepsi tentang dunia kecil miliknya yang sempurna telah lengser. Ino yang selama ini hidup dalam kenyataan yang seperti mimpi, kini takut untuk melanjutkan mimpi.

"Dan kau, kau yang saat ini terlalu sempurna di mataku entah menyimpan mimpi buruk apa di masa depan." Sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke bawah. Matanya mulai terasa perih, dengan tangan kanan ia menutupi setengah bagian bawah wajahnya. Ino memejamkan mata, menghitung satu sampai sepuluh, mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang dapat membuatnya bahagia, susah payah ia menekan segala perasaan yang membuncah, tapi percuma.

Pada akhirnya ia menyerah, suara seraknya retak oleh emosi. "Lagipula, tanpa diriku pun kau telah memiliki segalanya." Ino berdiri tiba-tiba, "kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa diriku."

Itachi mengikuti gerakan gadis itu, kini mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Ino mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menawarkan jabat tangan secara formal. "Terima kasih untuk semua waktu menyenangkan yang telah kau berikan padaku."

Pria itu memandang tangan mungil yang terulur itu sebelum kembali menatap wajah pemiliknya dan bertanya. "Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu pergi dari hidupmu?"

Ino terpaku di tempat dengan tangan masih menjulur.

Itachi menatap wajah cantik itu. Wajah cantik yang ia ingin tatap ketika menutup hari-harinya. Ino, hanya gadis itu yang melihat ia dari kepribadiannya, terlepas dari semua nama perusahaan yang dimiliki keluarganya. Ino sangat berbeda dengan mereka yang matanya terbutakan oleh kilau dunia. Bila ada wanita yang ia inginkan sebagai pendamping itu adalah Yamanaka Ino. Karena itu Itachi meraih tangan terjulur gadis itu, menggengamnya dengan erat hanya untuk menariknya ke pelukan. Jarak yang ada di antara mereka lenyap, lengan besar Itachi melilit pinggang ramping gadis itu, sedetik kemudian bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan.

Tak ada protes dari gadis itu kala satu tangan Itachi menangkup bagian belakang kepala Ino, sedangkan satu yang lainnya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Pria itu menciumnya sepenuh hati, dengan kelembutan yang hanya dapat disandingkan dengan belaian bulu angsa. Gadis itu dengan mudah larut dalam pertautan indah itu.

Cinta, kasih sayang, dan janji setia, telah tersirat disetiap sentuhan lembut bibir Itachi.

Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya Itachi menarik diri tanpa melepaskan rengkuhannya, ia berkata dengan suara yang semakin berat. "Mengapa aku menjatuhkan hati padamu? Aku tidak memiliki jawaban pasti akan hal itu. Tapi aku bisa menyebutkan banyak hal yang kusuka darimu, kau gadis yang penyayang, memiliki kepedulian yang lebih pada orang-orang terdekat. Tapi di atas itu semua... aku menyukai cara kau tersenyum untukku."

"Itachi..." air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata biru cantik itu.

Pria itu mengerti, sifat penyayang Ino membuat ia bersedih karena mereka. Gadis itu patah hati oleh kenyataan dan membangun tembok kokoh agar ia tidak tersakiti. Tapi satu yang harus Ino mengerti, ia, Uchiha Itachi, tidak akan mundur semudah itu. Perasaannya terlalu dalam untuk dihalangi oleh apapun juga, tidak mimpi yang kandas, tidak pula kenyataan yang terkadang mengerikan.

"Dunia yang sempurna itu tidak pernah ada. Aku tidak bisa berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu karena dunia nyata penuh dengan perjuangan dan pengorbanan. Tapi, apa yang kita miliki itu nyata, dan aku akan tetap berusaha menjaganya tetap seperti itu, untukmu."

Makna dari kalimat terpanjang yang Itachi ucapkan itu teramat berarti baginya. Tembok pertahanan yang dibangun gadis itu telah runtuh, keraguannya telah tandas tanpa sisa, semua itu karena harapan yang dibawa oleh pria itu. "Aku.." Ino tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Suara Itachi yang berat melembut, "aku menyayangimu." Ia jeda sejenak. "Lagipula, segala yang kumiliki tidak berarti apa-apa bila tanpamu disisiku."

Gadis cantik itu tertawa kecil, "aku juga menyayangimu Itachi." Ino tersenyum lembut. Ia berhenti sejenak, tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. "Maukah kau... memaafkanku?" Pinta gadis itu.

Tak menyahut, tangan kanan pria itu malah sibuk merogoh kantung celananya sesaat sebelum ia mengangkat sebuah benda. Baritone itu terdengar pecah di dalam kegugupan. "Yamanaka Ino, menikahlah denganku."

Ino sedikit menarik diri untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas apa yang diulurkan oleh kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya saling tindih di atas dadanya, usaha percuma tuk menenangkan degup jantung yang melonjak. Kotak kecil dibalut sutra berwarna ungu itu membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata, terlebih lagi isinya. Cincin itu terlihat sangat sederhana, tanpa permata, tapi itu sempurna, tentu saja karena Itachi yang memberikannya.

Semua yang Itachi lakukan pagi itu membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk merangkai kata. Hanya nama pria itu yang dibisikannya berkali-kali. "Itachi..."

Ino pernah meneteskan air mata karena bahagia sekali, saat lulus dan meraih gelar yang kini disandangnya. Tapi itu tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan tangis kebahagiaannya kali ini. Air mata mengalir di antara senyum di wajahnya. Tangan besar Itachi mengusap lembut air mata yang berjatuhan ke pipi kekasihnya. Pria itu mengecup kedua mata Ino yang terpejam. Sebagai jawaban lamaran itu, Ino mengangguk dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat wajah si sulung Uchiha kembali pecah oleh senyum.

Mulut gadis itu sudah terbuka namun lagi-lagi kesempatan bicaranya dicuri oleh pria yang ada dihadapannya. "Ibuku sangat merindukanmu."

"Begitu juga aku." Jawabnya di antara senyum manis.

"Ia tak sabar menempelkan label menantu di keningmu." Baritone itu terdengar jenaka.

Ino protes setengah hati. "Berhenti menggodaku Itachi."

Keduanya tertawa sebelum kembali melepas rindu dalam bentuk rengkuhan yang menghangatkan sebelum kembali terjalin dalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta lainnya. Setelah pertautan itu berakhir, Ino membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih sambil melingkarkan lengan di leher pria itu. Keduanya saling mendekap erat seakan nyawa mereka bergantung pada itu.

Yamanaka Ino memang menjalani sebuah hidup yang serupa mimpi, tapi ia tidak akan berhenti bermimpi. Mimpi yang telah dicapainya akan selalu ia syukuri, tapi ia akan mencari keindahan hidup lain untuk diimpikan. Sebuah mimpi baru. Dunia nyata memang akan memberikan banyak rintangan namun, segala masalah akan berakhir layaknya semua hujan yang berakhir dengan langit yang cerah. Ia akan terus bermimpi tentang hidup yang indah. Dengan itu, ia mempunyai suatu hal untuk diperjuangkan. Dan kini, bersama Itachi, banyak mimpi yang menunggu untuk diraihnya.

Tidak ada kata 'terlalu banyak bermimpi' di dunia ini.

Bisa saja dasar laut berangin.

Bisa saja sebuah menara tinggi yang kokoh terbuat dari kelopak bunga.

Karena...

Dengan mimpi kita bisa menjelajah bulan.

Dengan mimpi kita bisa melakukan semua yang kita inginkan.

Maka, bangunlah mimpi sebesar mungkin, dan berusahalah sekeras mungkin untuk mencapainya.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

End notes: Banyak yang mengiinspirasi fic ini, salah satunya lagu 'Dream Too Much' milik Amy Lee yang ringan tapi bikin melayang dan semangat disaat yang bersamaan.

Hehehe, baris terakhir itu cuma nasehat kecil untuk diri sendiri.

I accept criticism in good manner. For all reader I'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou^^.


End file.
